Nos conocimos asi
by UsakitoPau Potter Weasley
Summary: UA la conoci llendo al cementerio pero jamas imagine que terminaria siendo algo mas que una simple amiga de mi familia y claro una amiga incondicional para mi......................
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada este fic esta totalmente dedicado a la primera persona que conocí de fanfiction es decir mi sensei Lovemamoru a la cual le agradezco su amistad y que bueno mis lectoras de un regalo de….. Deberían de agradecerle ya que ella me convenció de hacer ese fic jajajajajajaja.

También pero no menos importante le dedico este fic a Suyi, Eli, Oranjitenshi, claro de luna.

Bueno chicas espero que les guste mucho, disfrútenlo y si en verdad les gusto dejen review eh!!!! No les cuesta nada jaja bueno besos y ya las dejo leer.

BUENO ANTES QUE NADA SENSEI HAPPY BIRTHAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHAY HAPPY BIRTHAY HAPPY BIRTHAY TO YOU. Bueno se que es algo atrasado pero si vieras el trabajo que le costo a tu pequeño saltamontes hacerlo y mas xk estoy en época de exámenes jaja besos te adoro sensei y perdón por el retraso.

* * *

Hoy es nuestro aniversario... pero que ironía de la vida, que el día en que nos casamos se celebra las fecha en que su prometido y mi esposa cumplen años de no estar con nosotros, mis hijos dicen que no importa, pero si nos importa, a mi esposa y a mí, sin esas muertes nunca hubiera conocido a la mujer mas maravillosa, hermosa que amo y que nunca la dejaría. Ella fue el alivio y el regalo que me dio Dios meses después de que perdí a la madre de mi hijo mayor. Les contare de cómo conocí a Serena Tsukino, la mujer que desde el día en que la encontré hasta hoy en día ha ocupado mi corazón y el de mi familia. Acabo de salir del hospital y me dirijo a casa; Espero que no tarde mucho en llegar; pero si tarde les empezare a contar la historia de cómo la conocí hasta de cómo es hoy en día. 

Todo comenzó en una tarde lluviosa en Tokio, yo me encontraba en el cementerio iba rumbo la tumba de mi esposa Gabriela Guillen, no había nada mas que ella, pero que mas podía hacer, hace unos meses reía junto con nuestro hijo, pero esa maldita enfermedad tan silenciosa se la llevo, no había nada que hacer. Apenas íbamos a cumplir 5 años de casados y nuestro pequeño no solo tenia 3.

Me dirigía a la tumba de mi esposa cuando de repente mis ojos en un instante pudieron divisar a una chica tirada en el suelo, parecía estar inconciente; me acerque rápidamente a ella, la vi es hermosa... parecía haber pasado ahí algunas horas bajo la lluvia, la toque y pude sentir que su tersa piel albergaba el frió que la lluvia había ido marcando poco a poco en ella. La tome en mis brazos y sin dudarlo la lleve a mi carro y me dirigí inmediatamente a mi hogar.

Llegamos rápidamente, le quite la ropa cuidadosamente, le puse una pijama que era de mi esposa, debo admitir que le sentaba muy bien, la metí debajo de las cobijas de mi cama. Le puse un paño de con agua fría sobre su frente para que la fiebre cediera un poco, mi hijo ha estado con mis padres, pues le prometieron ir a conocer el mar y claro yo no puedo tomar algunos días libres no lo puedo cuidar y menos llevar a la playa. Fui a la cocina por un poco de café; estuve velando su sueño durante toda la noche. La fiebre cedió alrededor de media noche, ella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, para mi gusto unos ojos envidiables y hermosos.

Donde estoy???? - fue lo primero que me pregunto algo asustada

Tranquila no pasa nada estas en mi casa, te encontré desmayada en el cementerio, te auxilie por que no te veías bien, me imagino que llevabas ya bastante tiempo ahí, bajo la lluvia; aparte de que tenías un poco de fiebre- dije parándome de un sillón que se encontraba cerca del tocador y dirigiéndome a la salida, pero antes de que pudiera salir.

Gracias- escuche como respuesta de ella aunque un poco temerosa por lo que le pudiera pasar.

No temas yo no te haré nada solo me preocupe, aunque no te conozco jaja, soy Darien Chiba y tu comote llamas???- hice la pregunta para destensar un poco el ambiente.

Mi nombre es Serena Aino, mucho gusto- dijo estirando la mano en forma de saludo que claro yo sin pensarlo la tome y le bese el dorso de la mano y al separarme le di una sonrisa, esto hizo que en sus mejillas apareciera un color rojo intenso, lo cual me causo un poco de gracia.

Mucho gusto, quieres algo de comer???- me digo gusto escuchar su dulce voz y bueno tenia que seguirla escuchando así que le pregunte lo que se me vino a la mente en ese momento.

Si por favor- contesto apenada, auque no se porque pero en fin yo baje y le prepare una sopa.

Me puse hacerla una vez lista subí para dársela y lo no la encontré, la llame por su nombre pero no recibí una respuesta inmediata, vi la puerta del baño cerrada así que deduci donde estaba jaja, ella salio y me vio apenada. Luego se metió debajo de las cobijas nuevamente y me miro con curiosidad, hasta que rompió el silencio.

Disculpa pero si no es indiscreción, de quien es la ropa que me pusiste??- esa pregunta me saco un poco de mi contemplación hacia su hermoso cuerpo y como todo un caballero respondí.

Era de mi esposa- al escuchar eso ella casi sale disparada de la cama, creo que se imagino bien.

Oh! perdón, solo me cambio y me voy, no vaya a ser que tu esposa llegue y pueda pensar mal de ti- dijo agarrando sus ropas y yendo directo al baño hasta que claro yo intervine.

No creo que ella se tenga que enojar, ella no regresara a esta casa- respondí un poco triste pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica solo le pude dar una sonrisa y terminar mi explicación- no pienses mal ella murió hace algún tiempo - con un poco de melancolía pero luego la vi y algo indescriptible había sentido, como si me indicaran que ella podría ser una amiga o tal vez algo mas que una amiga aunque bueno aun no llego a esa parte- pero ya que no así, aunque bueno sus cosas aun siguen aquí, así tal cual las dejo, arparte no tienes porque irte, si tienes un poco de sensatez te darás cuenta que todavía no te ves muy bien que digamos para que salgas de aquí en ese estado y creo que si te fijas en la ventana te podrás dar cuenta de que la lluvia a reanudado sus actividades así que será mejor que te pongas cómoda y descanses- ella comió la sopa y se volvió a acostar, yo salí no sin antes desearle buenas noches .

Al día siguiente desayunamos, antes de que se fuera le nos dimos un intercambio de teléfonos

Bueno eso fue lo que sucedió el día en que la conocí la verdad se me hizo una chica muy interesante y quería saber mas de ella aunque claro se podría decir que en el primer instante que la vi me enamore de ella perdidamente porque?? No lo se pero en fin creo que ha sido lo mas raro que me ha pasado ya que ni con la que era mi esposa me paso, ella también me contó que le había pasado lo mismo, aun no sabemos si fue lo que nos deparo el destino o fue solo una casualidad pero en fin así fue y como agradezco que así haya sido jaja bueno por lo menos ya voy a casa para recogerla y llevarla a cenar en este día de felicidad para ambos.

* * *

Al fin termino mi día de trabajo, llevo en este lugar más de ocho horas sentada, bueno me paro más que lo necesario como una taza de café o ir al baño pero fuera de ahí nada. Tengo que ir a visitar a alguien antes de llegar a casa para cambiarme y salir con mi marido a celebrar nuestro aniversario, sonara chistosa mi historia pero fue curioso como gracias a el estoy aquí viva y pues también le agradezco al destino o a las coincidencias ya que, les contare mi versión de cómo conocí al hombre mas honesto y mas maravilloso que en estos años me ha hecho madre y la mujer mas feliz, bueno me refiero al Sr. Darien Chiba. 

Yo había ido al cementerio en una mañana nublada, mi prometido se encontraba ahí ya hacia algunos meses que había fallecido por un accidente automovilístico, el nombre de el era Seiya Kou, paso el tiempo desde ese accidente, pero yo sentía como si hubiese sido hacia como unos pocos minutos en esos momentos, en esos meses de su ausencia yo había dejado de comer dormir y hacer muchas cosas ya que me encontraba en una depresión. Ese día del cementerio no pude resistir más y caí desmayada cerca de su tumba, perdí el conocimiento por varias horas.

Una vez que volví a recobrar el conocimiento solo pude sentí que estaba en una cama caliente con un paño frió sobre mi frente la verdad no tenia idea de donde me encontraba, mis ojos se fuero abriendo lenta y pesadamente, de pronto pude sentir un dolor de cabeza; termine de abrir mis ojos y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme en una habitación que me era desconocida, me enderece un poco, cuando se escucho una voz.

Donde me encuentro????- la primer pregunta algo desconfiada y desconcertada, que se me pudo ocurrir en ese momento.

Estas en mi casa tu descansa y tranquilízate; lo que pasa es que te encontré desmayada en el cementerio, te tuve que traer a mi casa ya que era el lugar mas cercano y como no te veías muy bien que digamos. Me imagine que ya tenias mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia, cuando te toque las mejillas y la frente me di cuenta que tenias un poco de fiebre- el se paro de un sillón y se fue acercándose lentamente hasta la salida que quedaba enfrente del lugar en la cama donde estaba acomodada, el iba a salir cuando.

Gracias- pronuncie algo temerosa por la reacción que tuviese, aparte de que estaba preocupada por que el pudiese ser un secuestrador, violador o yo que se.

No te haré daño así que no desconfíes de mi, aparte no tengo intenciones de hacerte nada, me preocupe aun sin conocerte pero en fin creo que ya estas mejor no, bueno me presento mi nombre es Darien Chiba y usted como se llama señorita?????- esa respuesta me sorprendió pero aun así seguía un poco temerosa pero la sonrisa que me dio fue algo indescriptible no puede saber que me pasaba así que no dude en contestar aquella pregunta.

Gusto en conocerlo Darien, mi nombre es Serena Aino- aun recuerdo como le mentí en mi apellido pero están de acuerdo en que no podía decirle la verdad a un extraño pero aun así me inspiro confianza y estire mi mano en forma de saluda, no se que le dio, pero tomo mi mano con delicadeza y me beso el dorso de mi mano, cuando separo sus labios de mi mano solo pude ver una sonrisa que me dejo hipnotizada, como no lo se pero creo que se dio cuenta de que me sonroje y esto hizo creo le hizo algo de gracia.

Igualmente, te gustaría comer algo???- de nuevo me dio esa sonrisa tan encantadora y su voz no podía mas sentía que desfallecía al escuchar su fuerte y masculina voz, su pregunta era mas que obvia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me había dado un poco de hambre.

Eso seria un gran alivio jaja y gracias- intente sonar no tan apenada, el me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y bajo a la cocina me suponía.

Empecé a inspeccionar aquel cuarto minuciosamente, tuve que levantarme para ir al baño, hice las cobijas a un lado y cuando me pare sentí una pequeña brisa fría y me descubrí con una pijama que claro me quedaba un poco grande, aun así dejaba ver mi bien formado cuerpo, entre al baño y pude ver una hermosa tina y un gran espejo la verdad me quede viendo fijamente el espejo raro pero así fue. Después de un buen rato así pude escuchar mi nombre, inmediatamente salí, mi caminar era algo apenado pues ya que era poco común que un hombre me viera con ropa para dormir, bueno no era nuevo para mi ya que mi ex prometido lo había hecho pero en fin, di unos pasos y me gire a verlo y solo por curiosidad le pregunte.

Perdón pero si no es imprudente, pero de quien es la ropa que traigo puesta o mas bien diría que me pusiste??- sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían de solo pensar que el me había visto desnudada, pero estaba expectante a lo que me fuera a decir aquel hombre, mientras volvía a recostarme en la cama

De mi esposa- al escuchar estas simples palabras creo palidecí e inmediatamente salte de la cama y solo le respondí

Lamento mucho las molestias, solo me cambio y me voy, no vaya a ser que tu esposa llegue y pueda pensar mal de ti- agarre mis cosas rápidamente iba directo al baño pero escuche su voz repentinamente y me detuve

No veo el porque ella se tenga que enojar, ella jamás volverá a poner un pie en esta casa- note un dejo de tristeza en su voz y me desconcerté, de inmediato dio una sonrisa y termino su explicación- no estoy divorciado jaja soy viudo desde hace algunos meses así que no pongas esa cara- vi su cara y creo que me alivio un poco aparte pensé que tal vez le había pasado lo mismo que a mí sentí su mirada y pues sentí como si el me pudiese llegar a comprender y entonces pensé que tal vez en algún tiempo si lo frecuentaba pudiésemos llegar a ser mi amigos o tal vez algo mas, bueno – en fin ella se fue y sus cosas siguen aquí, tal cual las dejo, cambiando de tema ya no tienes porque irte, si tienes un poco de sensatez te darás cuenta que todavía no te ves muy bien que digamos para que salgas de aquí en ese estado y creo que si te fijas en la ventana te podrás dar cuenta de que la lluvia a reanudado sus actividades así que será mejor que te pongas cómoda y descanses- agarrare la charola y comí la sopa lentamente, el espero a que terminara. Una vez que termine el me recogió la charola y salio claro no sin antes desearme buenas noches. Esa noche dormí muy cómoda como en varios meses no descansaba. A la mañana siguiente yo ya me había despertado y había entrado al baño claro esta que no tenía idea de lo que hacia mi anfitrión. Toco la puerta y lo vi jaja creo que se veía tan guapo pero en fin me invito a desayunar y bajamos claro que me dio una bata de su esposa, pude admirar su casa la verdad se veía bonita, así transcurrió la mañana me bañe y me aliste, antes de salir me dijo que el me llevaba a mi casa, yo no muy convencida acepte, raro en mi nunca acepto que un extraño me lleve pero en fin, salimos de su casa y llegamos al edificio en donde vivía, era una de los edificios mas prestigiados de Tokio, "claro que la hija del millonario Tsukino no podía vivir en un edificio de clase media" según las palabras de mi padre así que le agradecí por todo y le pedí perdón por las molestias causadas, antes de salir me dio su tarjeta y vi que era medico y le di una sonrisa y entonces le entregue una mía. Así fue el primer día que lo conocí pero en fin que mas podía pasar.

Pasaron algunos días claro yo aun no podía concebir que tuviera el teléfono de aquella chica, pensé en no llamarle ya que me pareció irreal, pero una tarde me anime, agarre mi teléfono celular y marque el numero de aquella pequeña tarjeta.

Hola buenas tardes, la señorita Serena Aino??- pregunte algo tímido debo admitir hacia tiempo que no lo hacia pero bueno aquí iba yo aventurándome nuevamente a la vida antes de casado.

Ella habla- creo que se oye igual de bella su voz por teléfono que en persona.

Hola jaja soy Darien, te hablaba para ver si te puedo invitar a tomar un café hoy en la tarde- mi risita nerviosa salio a relucir en esa llamada por dios no lo podía creer

Ah hola jaja, esta bien me parece una excelente idea; en que café o en donde nos vemos??- dios que repuesta tan aliviadora, sentí que el aire volvía a mi y le tuve que responder rápidamente.

Conoces el café Milenio de Plata???- pregunte esperando impaciente por su respuesta.

Claro que si jaja bueno entonces te veo ahí a las 6:00, te parece???- decía con un tono creo feliz y pues fue aliviador.

Esta bien te veo ahí – me despedí y así colgué el teléfono para poder ir a mi trabajo ese día no me concentre a la perfección por pensar en que la iba a ver en la tarde.

Llegue al café a la hora ella aun no llegaba, la espere por alrededor de unos 15 minutos cuando la vi entrar y preguntarle al capitán, se veía espectacular no lo podía creer llevaba un vestido negro un poco entallado al cuerpo, su cabello dorado lo traía sujeto en una cola alto, su cabello era majestuoso le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y un mechón estaba sobre su cara. Llego hasta la mesa de ahí platicamos un par de horas, sentí como si el tiempo volara y así fue cuando mire mi reloj me percate de la hora y creo que ella igual así que mejor decidimos dejar la charla para otro día.

Poco a poco nos fuimos siendo amigos, en un mes aun no le revelaba que tenia un pequeño hijo pero creo que ella lo averiguo y pues ni modo de mentirle bueno aunque después de cómo 2 semanas creo que se arrepintió de haberme dicho que se apellidaba Aino me dijo su verdadero apellido el cual me sorprendió, pues el tsukino no era común y era uno de los mas renombrados en la alta sociedad. Me sorprendí pero la comprendí bueno conocer a una persona como nos conocimos nosotros no es de tanto confiar. Pero en fin así seguimos por varios meses.

* * *

La verdad al darle mi numero telefónico jamás me imagine que llamara pero así lo hizo dios cuando lo escuche me quede sin habla. Dios, que voz tan varonil y profunda se oía bueno aunque en realidad así es su voz jaja bueno me hablo y quedamos de vernos en una cafetería, la cual conocía mejor que ninguna jaja toda la universidad y parte de la preparatoria junto con mis hermanos y amigos íbamos a comer. Llegue tarde ya que estaba insegura de si entrar o no. Pero en fin lo hice. 

Disculpe, vengo con el Sr. Darien Chiba- le dije al capitán y me dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba el, lo mire de traje y corbata wow se veía súper guapo de tan solo pensar en el bien que se veía se sonrojo fuertemente.

Hola- dije sacándolo de sus pensamientos y se me quedo viendo de una forma que me hizo sonrojar pero en fin tome asiento y ordene un café capuchino.

Como te has sentido- admito la platica no comenzó de una forma increíble pero fue saliendo mejor conforme nos íbamos conociéndonos. Pasaron unas horas antes de habernos dado cuenta.

Bueno entonces que, nos veremos otro día???- me anonade por la pregunta que hice pero que mas da yo feliz de la vida de volver a salir con aquel bombón.

Que te párese si lo hacemos dentro de dos días ya que he estado algo ocupada con el trabajo- wow k que bien sentí al momento que dijo que aceptaba, de ahí nos despedimos y pues me fui a mi casa.

Así pasaron aproximadamente como 2 semanas para que yo le confesara mi verdadero nombre claro que al estar haciendo eso me apene mucho, pensé que no me volvería a hablar pero curioso lo hizo, me quede pasmada pero en fin les cuento como fue jaja.

Yo había llegado como siempre tarde a nuestra cita; pero en fin llegue.

Hola Darien, perdón por la tardanza pero Salí tarde al trabajo- dije saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla

Pues como en todas las citas jaja esperándote, como te fue en el trabajo hoy??- esto lo dijo en tono divertido que claro me hizo reír también.

Pues no estuvo pesado, pero si algo laborioso, estar a cargo de la empresa ya que mi padre se encuentra de viaje y tengo que tomar la presidencia- UPS creo que con eso ya tendré que decir la verdad.

Por cierto no me has dicho en que empresa trabajas eh!!!- esto lo dijo en un tono muy curioso y pues claro yo jamás me he podido resistir a ese tono así que tuve que decirle mi verdadero nombre al igual que en lo que trabajaba; por lo menos a esas alturas del partido se podría decir que lo conocía mejor como para confiarle quien era realmente yo, ya que si hubiese sido antes pudo haberme secuestrado jaja.

Bueno digamos que yo trabajo en las empresas Tsukino, soy la vicepresidenta…- claro no puedo tener los ojos abiertos para ver tu reacción pero tengo que verte y decirte la verdad- sabes te llegue a mentir en una cosa……..- lo vi a los ojos dios estaba serio no me agradaba eso pero en fin tenia que afrontar mi responsabilidad- la verdad te mentí en mi nombre bueno en mi apellido ya que no soy Aino, soy la única heredera bueno mujer de las empresas Tsukino soy Serena Tsukino- cerré en ese instante mis ojos esperando un reproche por parte de el pero no llego por lo cual me extrañe y abrí mis ojos para ver que pasaba y lo encontré pensativo y me le quede viendo un rato hasta que rompió el silencio.

Pues la verdad creo que yo si fuera tú hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero en fin- dijo sacando sus pensamientos lentamente pero de una forma muy seria que me preocupe pero me relajo después.

Y estas enojado??- ay que pregunta pero en fin fue la única que se me ocurrió pues ya que no quería perder lo que ya llevaba conociéndolo.

La verdad un poco ya que pues después de mucho que hemos salido no me dijiste pero como ya te dije entiendo y prefiero perdonar jaja ya que tu eres inigualable amiga- que!! Me guiño el ojo y me di una de sus tantas sonrisas encantadoras, no puede ser es hermoso salir con el.

Y seguimos platicando como si nada hubiera pasado. Así siguieron pasando las citas agradables y hermosas y bueno hasta que un día que necesitaba su ayuda en algo que fui a su casa y me entere de algo que no me agrado mucho que no me dijera pero en fin lo perdone, después de que le dije mi verdadero nombre me fui enamorando poco a poco de el. Extraño en mí, jamás me había enamorado tan rápido como con mi Darien, ya que pues con mi prometido llevaba más de 5 años antes de aceptar su proposición de ser novios y aun así me enamore poco a poco conforme nuestro noviazgo iba avanzando. Ya dejo a mi ex en paz y les explico como fue que me entere de que mi "amigo" ya que pues lo consideraba mas que un amigo tuviera un hijo y no me hubiese dicho.

Yo iba a buscar a darien para que me explicara algunos términos médicos que tenia la receta de mi hermano ya que el muy imbecil se lastimo la cabeza y algunos huesos rotos. En fin toque el timbre y espere unos minutos ya que la voz de una mujer me dijo que en un momento me abría así que penes que era la mucama de darien por lo cual no me sorprendí, ella me abrió y me hizo pasar a la sala, solo le había dicho a darien que tenia visita mas no había dicho quien por lo que salio de su las escaleras con un pequeño niño en brazos mientras le decía que si seguía hacia ya no seria su campeón, cuando me miro solo pudo sorprenderse y decirle a la señora que le ayudaba con el quehacer de su casa que se llevara al pequeño mamoru a su cuarto ya que tenia que hablar conmigo, ella obedeció a Darien; yo solo me le quede viendo como que quería una explicación pero no mas no llego ya que el se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que tenia un hijo. El me explico todo y bueno como tan linda y comprensiva que soy me moleste un poco pero como que reflexione y pues claro que lo perdone "claro que me tubo que dar una cena y un ramo de rosas (bueno lo ultimo fue una sorpresa)".bueno también se me olvidaba que en esa pequeña riña nos dimos nuestro primer beso jaja.

* * *

Una parte de mi vida con ella mientras era mi "amiga" es de cómo descubrió que tenía un hijo de mí querida Gaby o como mejor le decía yo que era mi pequeña víbora, bueno la verdad fue algo que no me espere pero en fin; de cualquier manera de un momento a otro se tenía que saber. 

Hacia unas horas que había llegado a la que en ese momento había sido mi casa, se encontraba la señora que era mi mucama, claro esta que no sabía que ella vendría. Yo estaba jugando con mi hijo en su cuarto cuando sonó el timbre la verdad no hice mucho caso de este ya que pocos bueno mas bien familiares y amigos muy cercanos sabían mi dirección. Ella abrió la puerta y me dijo que tenia visita así que decidí salir del cuarto y bajar para ver quien era, a Mamoru (así se llama el mayor de mis hijos claro que fue capricho de mi viborita al cual no me resistí) lo cargue y claro como aventó un jugote.

Ya no serás mi campeón si sigues así eh!!- dije a mamoru y cuando vi al frente pude divisar a mi querida "amiga" con cara de desconcierto y pidiendo una explicación sobre mi hijo ya que en todo el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos nunca lo mencione.

Hola Sere jaja espera, Suyay, por favor lleva a mamoru a su cuarto, tengo que hablar con la señorita- tenia que sacar a relucir mi tonta sonrisa, ella se me quedo viendo aun mas intrigada por saber porque no le había dicho sobre mi hijo, Suyay se acerco y se fue con mi pequeño mientras jugaba con el, yo me quede, el ambiente se tenso hasta que ella rompió ese silencio bastante incomodo por cierto.

Y cual es tu excusa o mas bien dicho tu explicación????- me quede alado su forma de hablar era algo escalofriante y su mirada fría pero tenia que decir algo en mi defensa.

Perdón, lamento no habértelo dicho antes- me sorprendí jamás había dicho tales palabras, ya ni a mi esposa jaja bueno pero al menos era algo.

Aun no me entra en la cabeza de cómo no pudiste decirme que tuvieras un hijo por dios Darien eso jamás se oculta, o querías que me enterara que tenias un hijo cuando el ya estuviese en universidad o peor que estuviese a punto de casarse???- ironía como odiaba que ella fuese así, yo solo me entristecí un poco pero no podía seguir así tenia que hacer algo para no perderla.

Admito que debí decirte que tenia un hijo y no sabes cuanto lamento no haberte dicho pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta; tu también me dijiste un nombre falso pero claro que te comprendí; también admito que el haber "negado" a mi hijo fue un gran error por favor dime como puedo hacer para que me perdones ese grandísimo error??- jamás en mi vida me había sentido fatal por haber omitido ese pequeño detalle, algunas amigas que conocí después que a ella, nunca se pusieron como mi serena.

Pues para que te perdone te costara pedir perdón durante una semana y pues una cena en un restaurante elegante jaja- me miro picaramente, yo agarre me acerque y la abrase delicadamente.

Gracias sere eres la mejor- me dispuse a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella giro su cabeza sorpresivamente y sin querer terminaron unidos nuestros labios. Ese primer beso con ella fue tan lindo y calido aun lo puedo recordar como si lo estuviese viviendo en este mismo instante. La verdad creo que me agrado hacer eso, en un principio fue solo roce de labios pero después de unos instantes la tome de su pequeña cintura y la acerque mas a mi y la bese nuevamente, lo que me agrado es que correspondió mi beso, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me correspondió.

Nos separamos y nos miramos ella tenia un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y rompió el silencio en ese instante.

Ehm, creo que las ya no tendrás que disculparte tanto- la mire a su cara, sus mejillas iban de un rojo leve a un rojo casi del color de una manzana y claro yo puse según ella una sonrisa seductora la cual la puso nerviosa- bueno… yo solo… venia a pedirte que me explicaras algo de esta receta que no entendí mucho, es sobre mi hermano Haruka jaja bueno me podrías explicar???- se veía hermosa estando nerviosa, es decir aun se sigue viendo igual de hermosa cuando la pongo nerviosa.

Claro deja la reviso- lo dije inmediatamente tomando la receta y explicándole cada detalle. Después de que termine de explicarle las cosas que no entendía. Antes de irse justo cuado abrió su carro me acerque de nuevo a su cara y le di un beso, ella lo respondió. De ahí vino la cita que fue divertida y claro que lleve unas rosas que le fascinaron.

En esa cita aclaramos nuestros sentimientos la verdad tenia un poco de miedo acerca de su reacción con respecto a lo del beso ya que no lo platicamos y menos nos vimos antes de esa cita.

Pase por ella a su departamento claro que le avise que el viernes a las 8 iría por ella para su cena que le debía. Me arregle de lo mejor que pude pase a una florería por 2 docenas de rosas, mitad blanca y mitad roja, llegue a su departamento y toque el timbre.

Ya voy- se oyó la dulce voz de serena dentro del departamento, al abrir solo le di una tierna sonrisa y extendí el ramo de flores que traía, ella se sorprendió y me dio una sonrisa- pasa solo las pongo en un florero y nos vamos- tomo las flores y las llevo a la cocina y las puso en un hermoso florero rosa translucido, las dejo en el centro de la mesa del comedor, me tomo del brazo- ahora si vamonos- y así salimos de su departamento con rumbo a uno de los restaurantes mas lujos de Tokio, Tokio cristal imperial. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas algo apartadas y privadas de ese restaurante, ordenamos la cena la cual no fue nada barata que digamos.

Y bien ya me perdonaste o algo falta???- su vista se torno un poco rojiza con la pregunta pero respondió al instante.

Si ya lo hice, creo que lo hice después de ese beso- su cara se volvió un tomate de lo roja que se puso al decir eso a decir verdad me agrado mucho su respuesta.

Sere te puedo hacer una pregunta??- dije dubitativo por que tal vez pudiese ser indiscreción.

Si claro adelante- ella apenas pronuncio imaginándose que iba a preguntar.

Que es lo que sientes por mi sere???- quise saber de inmediato su respuesta no aguantaba las ansias de saber que podría sentir con respecto al beso.

La verdad es que poco a poco me he ido enamorando de ti- como??? Claro que no me espere una respuesta así ella estaba mirándome a los ojos al hacer mi expresión de asombro y después de seriedad bajo su cabeza como diciendo perdón- bueno creo que hable demás será mejor irme- al escuchar esas palabras le agarre la mano antes de que pudiese agarrar su bolso y salir de ahí.

No, has hecho lo correcto- dios me moría de nervios jamás tuve que decirle mis sentimientos a nadie pero con ella es diferente, luego con una mano alce su cara y la vi directo a los ojos, en forma de que me mirara- creo que estamos igual, ya que yo también me he ido enamorando de ti poco a poco- sonreía mientras decía esto, la cara de ella era de felicidad, una vez que acabe de decirle esas palabras la agarre de su barbilla y la fui acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Terminamos la cena felices fui a dejarla a su departamento para así asegurarme de que llegaría segura y sin ningún contratiempo, ya que ella me había pedido que le dejara ir sola del restáurate hacia su casa a lo que me opuse rotundamente. La lleve hasta su departamento, ella abrió la puerta y me invito una taza de café la cual acepte inmediatamente ya que no era muy tarde. Estuvimos platicando por un largo rato hasta que decidí irme, ella me acompaño hasta la entrada del edificio donde nos despedimos con un beso e inmediatamente me fui.

* * *

Bueno nuestro primer beso jamás se me olvidara ya que me sentí libre como si volara y nadie me pudiese detener. Después de ese beso no hablamos ni nos vimos alrededor de una semana bueno claro que Darien me hablo para avisarme que pasaba por mi el viernes a las 8 para mi cena. Pasando a la cena que tenia que ser por la disculpa de la pequeña omisión. El llego por mí a la hora exacta y con la sorpresa de las rosas, se tiñeron mis mejillas en un tono rojizo; las tome y las puse en un florero en medio de la mesa del comedor y de ahí salimos rumbo al restaurante, ahí pedimos la cena y claro después de comer algo empezamos a platicar, bueno mas bien el me empezó a preguntar de que era lo que sentía por el. Presentí que si le decía lo que en verdad sentía no lo perdería; pero en un principio no fue así ya que su cara parecía no haberle agradado, por esa acción decidí irme pero el me detuvo repentinamente y me dijo sus sentimientos hacia mi yo me sorprendí pero estuve feliz por que el me correspondía así que no pude mas, de mis ojos empezó a resbalar una sustancia salada y cristalina por la emoción que sentí, de ahí nos volvimos a besar y así fue como acabo la cena claro que después me dejo en mi departamento y tomamos algo de café platicamos un rato. 

De ahí pasaron algunos meses no muchos claro esta cuando fue que me propuso matrimonio, de acordarme fue la forma mas graciosa, no concibo como acabo de cabeza y en el hospital con un pie enyesado pidiéndome matrimonio.

Todo comenzó cuando estábamos en una de nuestras citas bueno mas bien "paseos familiares" ya que iba mamoru con nosotros.

Desde el día en que nos hicimos novios yo le pedí a Darien que llevara a Mamoru con el siempre ya que me gustan, encantan y fascinan los niños, en un principio el me miraba extraño y no se acercaba a mi pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo el me empezó a decir mama lo cual no me molesto y creo que a Darien menos.

Bueno el día en que el me propuso matrimonio, íbamos caminando por el parque y llegamos al área de juegos infantiles; estuvimos jugando con mamoru en los columpios y así, después de varios minutos el me pidió que si podíamos sentarnos en una banca, dejamos a mamoru jugando cerca de la banca para tenerlo vigilado.

Serena se que podría sonar algo extraño, pero la verdad en lo que llevamos de conocernos creo que aprendí amarte con todo mi ser, ya conoces la historia de cómo conocí a Gaby y lo que viví con ella- esas palabras me estaban haciendo que en mi cara apareciera una mezcla de extrañeza y felicidad porque creo que me imagine lo que en verdad era- aparte se que te llevas muy bien con mi hijo, cosa que ninguna de mis amigas o familiares lo hace; el punto es que quiero pedirte…- pero lo interrumpí ya cuando gire mi vista vi a Mamoru trepándose a un juego alto y para escalar.

Mamoru- grite y fui corriendo a donde se encontraba el claro que seguida por darien que de un instante a otro se subió para bajar a mamoru pero cuando el pequeño llego a la cima me vio a mi y a su padre que subía, el inmediatamente bajo cuando darien ya lo alcanzo arriba. Cuando Mamo estuvo en mis brazos darien iba bajando lentamente cuando sin querer piso su pantalón y se resbalo y callo rompiéndose un pie. Ya en el hospital estábamos Mamoru y yo en la sala de espera mientras lo atendían. Una vez que nos dejaron verlo tenia un pie enyesado y le habían dicho que tenia que descansar por lo menos de 2 a 3 semanas.

Como estas mi amor- ay dios que linda fui jaja después de haberme herido un poco y terminado apenada ayudándolo a levantarse.

Pues creo que mejor fuera del trabajo por varias semanas pero nada mas- dijo calmado y besando mi mejilla ya que yo me senté a su lado en la cama- por cierto ya no me dejaste terminar lo que te iba a pedir- tono de voz feliz pero a la vez nervioso ya no podía mas estaba muy feliz si iba a proponerlo.

Bueno y que es lo que me tienes que pedir mi amor???- claro la pregunta inocente que tenia que salir disparada de mi bocota.

Pues como te decía que te quiero pedir que paseselrestodetuvidajuntoamiyamamoru-dios que había dicho que no entendí has el que.

Perdón es que no entendí mi amor jaja- claro que había entendido la indirecta desde hacia ya unos momentos pero quería que el me lo dijera tranquilamente.

Bueno que me encantaría que pasaras el resto de tu vida conmigo y con mamoru, en otras palabras te casarías con este torpe que tiene enyesado un pie????- si si si lo había dicho, por impulso lo abrase y bese en los labios y el continuo diciendo- entonces eso quiere decir que si no??- solo asentí con mi cabeza, el agarro a mamoru y le dijo que su mama serena dentro de muy poco se iría a vivir con ellos.

De ese momento las siguientes semanas estuvimos arreglando los preparativos para la boda; claro que cuando mi padre y mi hermano se enteraron casi me matan por ocultarles que estaba saliendo con "un hombre viejo" bueno esto en si era mi padre ya que mi hermano lo llamaba "sapo" claro como yo siempre he sido su princesa por eso, mi otro hermano estaba matándolo con la mirada, aunque es menor que yo me cela demasiado para mi gusto y claro primero que nada amenazo de muerte a Darien si me llegaba a hacer algo indebido. En fin mi padre me dijo que el iba a poner todo, pero absolutamente todo el dinero para que yo su princesita tuviese una boda digna de mi jaja. Cuando Darien conoció a mi familia el pobre sufrió del interrogatorio, si no entro y lo salvo mi padre y mi hermano lo matan con sus preguntas indiscretas y acusadoras.

* * *

Pasaron pocos meses para que yo le pidiera matrimonio a Sere pero fue realmente extraño e inolvidable ya que ese día me rompí mi pierna y terminamos en el hospital yo pidiéndole matrimonio. En pocas palabras la petición fue inolvidable para ambos jaja. 

Yo conocí a los padres de serena la siguiente semana después de que le propuse matrimonio puesto que no quería esperar un momento más para conocer a su familia.

Llegamos a una mansión bastante grande creo que me sentí bastante raro ahí pero una vez que conocí a la familia de ella me quede algo desconcertado ya que yo pensé que eran algo bueno no algo si no bastante alzados pero no eran todo lo contrario.

Su padre y su hermano casi me matan con todas sus preguntas, gracias a mi princesa, la velada fue bastante agradable; cuando llegamos al tema de los gastos de la boda el señor Tsukino me dijo que quería correr con todos los gastos de esta incluida la luna de miel, a eso yo me opuse rotundamente así que acordamos bueno mas bien el acordó y dejo así es que el iba a pagar la boda y yo la luna de miel la cual acepte muy apenado pero al fin y al cabo lo hice.

Estábamos una semana antes de la boda platicando sobre como habían muerto nuestros "amores".

Amor tengo curiosidad, ya que no me has hablado de cómo…???- creo que se retuvo entonces creo que entendí así es intervine.

De cómo murió Gaby??- difícil y creo bastante doloroso pero salio algún día tenia que decirle no siempre podría guardar ese secreto, la mire y ella asentía con la cabeza- pues murió de un paro cardiaco, sufría de taquicardia pero un día no se pudo controlar su corazón fue muriendo y así acabo todo- creo que ya no me duele recordar la muerte de mi anterior esposa ella esta bien y prefiero recordarla antes de todo lo referido a su muerte- y tu dime como murió Seiya?? Me moría de la curiosidad por saber que había sido días antes de su boda.

Pues el…. Murió en un accidente aéreo, su avión se desplomo en medio del océano por que habían puesto una bomba unos terroristas, el era una persona muy importante- su cara ya no reflejaba el dolor cuando hablaba de el; las primeras veces que hablamos de el no ponía una buena cara pero ahora es todo distinto.

Así paso rápido la semana y ya nos encontrábamos el día de la boda claro que con algunos inconvenientes pero todo salio a la perfección.

Ese día yo estaba muy ansioso, por segunda vez me casaría; mi amigo Andrew que por casualidades del destino era novio de una de las mejores amigas de Serena, me fue a ayudar a estar listo para la boda por el civil al igual que mi amigo Nicolás, cosa que me parece demasiado extraña pues también resulto ser el novio de la mejor amiga de Serena.

En fin una vez que estuvimos listos los cuatro ya que aunque mamoru no se dejaba vestir lo arreglamos y nos fuimos a la casa de los padres de Serena, ahí se celebraría solo la boda por el civil a la que asistieron todas las amigas de serena y sus respectivos novios y novias, sus padres y sus hermanos.

La boda por el civil fue corta bueno relativamente corta. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con una pequeña cola y era pegado el cuerpo, su tocado era una diminuta tiara pero se veía como un ángel. Nosotros esperábamos al juez que llego media hora tarde lo cual no nos agrado mucho pero en fin seria el que nos uniría.

Empezó el juez y claro ella estaba nerviosa así que agarre su delicada mano y le bese el dorso, acción que la hizo sonrojar y al mismo tiempo sonreír. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que el juez nos dijo que firmáramos, procedió ella a agarrar la pluma y plasmar su firma en los papeles, una vez que firmo el papel, yo procedí a imitarle y después los testigos que fueron Andrew y Lita. Una vez que acabaron.

Y ahora ustedes ante la sociedad son marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- esas palabras ya no fueron necesarias jaja ya que la agarre de su pequeña cintura y la acerque y le di un beso lleno de amor y tranquilidad.

Almorzamos algo ligero y después nos separamos por unas horas ya que nos teníamos que cambiar y ella volverse a arreglar para la ceremonia religiosa.

Después de unas desesperantes horas estaba en la iglesia esperando por ella, por cierto ni el día de su boda se hizo una excepción en llegar temprano, a los 15 minutos de que ya pasaba de la hora ya que la gente empezaba a murmurar cosas me ponía cada vez nervioso cuando de repente empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial indicando que había llegado así que me puse en posición, la recibí.

* * *

continuara... 

SI SE QUE SOY MALA PERO BUENO CADA QUIEN NO JAJA ES K BUENO ULTIMAMENTE LA ESCUELA MATA Y MAS CUANDO SE QUE EN ALGUNAS SEMANAS PRESENTO MI EXAMEN A LA UNI JAJAJA BUENO SENSEI SEQUE AUN NO LO ACABO PERO SABES K ES CON TODO MI CARIÑO TE ADORO BYE Y TE VEO LUEGUIN JAJA BYE BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana nos reunimos el y yo, nos pusimos a platicar sobre nuestros viejos amores, me sentí mal cuando le pregunte de que había muerto su esposa pero en fin me respondió; el no reflejo en su cara dolor lo que me sorprendió

Una semana nos reunimos el y yo, nos pusimos a platicar sobre nuestros viejos amores, me sentí mal cuando le pregunte de que había muerto su esposa pero en fin me respondió; el no reflejo en su cara dolor lo que me sorprendió. El me hizo la misma pregunta la cual respondí claro sin dolor ya que esos meses con mi amor pudieron sanar esa herida.

La semana paso volando y ya era el día de la boda, yo estaba muy nerviosa. Creo fui la primera en levantarme cosa que era rara en mi, pero ya no importaba estaba súper impaciente por que ya llegase el juez, por cierto quisiera aclarar que nos casamos en la mañana por lo civil y después por la iglesia la cual me ilusiono demasiado, me metí a bañar, cuando me encontré con mi hermano menor que al verme se le salieron lagrimas y me abrazo y me dijo que todos los días fuese a visitarlos y que no me olvidara de ellos por lo cual le respondí de que no tenia por que preocuparse ya que jamás me olvidaría de mi familia. Así fue pasando la mañana desayunamos en familia y me arregle con un vestido que va amarrado al cuello y con la espalda descubierta; estaba en la sala cuando llego Darien acompañado por los novios de mis amigas Lita y Rei, todos esperamos al juez alrededor de media hora, la ceremonia fue rápida, no pude ni contar el tiempo cuando el me beso ya que nos habían declarado marido y mujer, tomamos un refrigerio preparado por Lita. Después de eso nos separamos aunque no quisiéramos. Llegue a mi casa a meterme a bañar de nuevo jaja si creo que ese día quería estar mas que limpia y perfecta para el. En menos de una hora estaba ya maquillada y peinada. Pero para mi suerte, la limosina en la que íbamos se descompuso a medio camino y se tardaron en arreglarla varios minutos por lo cual llegue tarde a la iglesia.

Creo que la maña por llegar tarde no se me ha quitado aun pero en fin sigo con lo que paso el día de mi boda jaja.

Llegue a la iglesia creo que la cara de mi amado me decía k si no llegaba en un minuto me iba a buscar, no importando dejando a las personas ahí pero en fin. Empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial, el estaba ahí en el altar esperándome, se veía tan apuesto con ese traje de Armani blanco que llevaba; dios lo que daría por volver a verlo vestido así pero ya no interrumpo y sigo contando jaja, llegue hasta su lado la verdad estaba hecha un manojo de nervios aun no podía creer que ese sueño que tuve una vez y se vio frustrado ahora estuviese pasando con el con mi mejor amigo ahora el amor de mi vida, llegamos al altar el estaba ahí y agarro mi mano claro que después de escuchar las advertencias de mi padre por segunda vez, lo cual ya me había hartado jajaja pero no estaba demás según el. En fin el padre inicio con la ceremonia creo que no me di cuenta cuando llego a la parte de hacer nuestro juramento.

Serena Tsukino, acepta por marido al joven Darien Chiva, en la salud, enfermedad, en la riqueza en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe??- creo que esa fue la frase que me hizo reaccionar, así que lo voltee a ver a darien.

Si acepto- simplemente corta la frase pero en ese momento no podía quitarle la mirada a el para ver en sus ojos el amor infinito que me profesaba.

Y usted Darien Chiba acepta a la señorita Serena Tsukino como esposa para amarla en la salud, enfermedad, en la riqueza, en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe??- lo único que paso por mi cabeza fue decir que darien aceptara y no me dejara ahí plantada haciendo el oso, esta claro que confiaba en el y pues ya deje de atormentarme y escuchar su respuesta.

Acepto- me miro y yo solo sonreí, después intercambiamos argollas y antes de que el padre dijera los declaro marido y mujer ya nos estábamos besando pero en fin así paso la ceremonia religiosa para dar paso a la lujosa fiesta. A pero se me olvidaba comentarles que cuando estábamos a punto de subirnos a la limosina hubo un pequeño incidente que nos hizo llegar tarde a mi marido y a mi ya que se me ocurrió desmayarme y me llevaron al hospital para que me revisaran y si fuese necesario suspender la fiesta y la luna de miel por lo cual me opuse rotundamente cuando me desperté, en el hospital y me dijeron que eso pasaría si no me encontraba en un buen estado de salud.

* * *

Después de recibirla en el altar no pude despegar mis ojos de ella por lo cual no me di cuenta de cuando dije mis votos así que no paso rápido la ceremonia sin ningún percance, antes de subirnos a la limosina ella se empezó a marear y callo en mis brazos por lo cual en vez de dirigirnos a la fiesta fuimos directo al hospital para que la revisaran de todo a todo, cual fue mi sorpresa el saber el malestar de mi esposa, claro que antes de eso cuando despertó fue todo un show.

Mmmm donde me encuentro??- dijo serena recobrando el conocimiento en un cuarto de hospital y volteando a ver a Darien para que le diera una explicación.

Tranquila estamos en el hospital ya que te desmayaste y eso no me gusta para nada así que te mandaron a hacer unos estudios que estarán listos en cualquier momento así que espera tranquila, si tienes te encuentran algo no iremos a la fiesta y claro esta que ni locos vamos a nuestra luna de miel- puse la cara seria, cuando serena escucho lo segundo creo que no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, mi idea no le había parecido muy buena mi idea y mas porque se había esforzado tanto y su cara lo decía todo lo que pensó en eses momento.

Eso jamás Darien Chiba, no por nada me esforcé tanto en hacer los arreglos para la boda y claro que no me quitaras los dos meses de viaje que tengo para tenerte solo para mi así que me niego rotundamente a lo que me dices no me importa que te tenga que llevar a rastras de aquí pero nosotros disfrutaremos de la fiesta y mas de la luna de miel; no importa si me estoy muriendo me entendiste ya que quiero disfrutar hasta los últimos segundos de mi vida junto a ti y a Mamoru, así que una vez que nos den los resultados no vamos esta claro??- su respuesta me sorprendió y mas porque me estaba retando para ver quien podía mas así que no me deje y empezó nuestra primera discusión como marido y mujer la cual termino siendo la mejor de todas jajaja.

Me niego no lo haré así que resígnate a quedarte aquí si es que tienes algo grave y hasta que no estés mejor no te moverás de este lugar por mas que lo ruegues y lo implores jamás dejare que te muevas si estas mal, yo no quiero perderte y mas porque eres mi mas grande amor así que no te atrevas a retarme- la abrasé como si se me fuese a escapar de las manos en cualquier instante y ella solo correspondió mi abrazo con todo su amor. En ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por mi gran amigo y colega Fiore que venia con cara de tristeza y con la cabeza agachada, nosotros al verlo pensamos que serian malas noticias pero ay que equivocados estábamos.

Y bien que es lo que tengo Fiore??- Serena pregunto algo preocupada por la cara de mi amigo, el no respondió inmediatamente hasta que yo pregunte.

Digamos que estas "normal" para tener lo que tienes Serena- no habíamos entendido bien lo que nos quiso decir ya que nuestras caras estaban interrogantes, al ver el nuestras caras se empezó a reír lo mas fuerte que pudo- enserio no sabes lo que tienes serena??- volvo a preguntar Fiore intentando ya no reírse de nuestras cara, serena había negado todo hasta que yo le quite los dichosos exámenes a mi queridísimo amigo, al verlos y leerlos me quede en shock ya que no me esperaba eso tan rápido y menos el día de mi boda. Serena al ver que no reaccionaba se paro agarro el papel que traía en la mano lo leyó y se sorprendió pero a la vez empezó a llorar de alegría, ya que la gran noticia es que esperábamos a nuestro primera hija- que pensaron que era lo que tenia serena eh!!- fiore nos vio con cara de que mal pensados y de ahí no paso.

Después de nuestro gran susto nos pusimos en marcha a nuestra fiesta, nos retrasamos por una hora y media, cosa que no se les hizo extraño a nadie, porque pensaron que ya queríamos hacer otras cosas jaja.

Llegamos a la recepción, íbamos agarrados de las manos claro que muy apenados por la tardanza, la gran mayoría de la gente se nos quedaba viendo picaramente imaginando cosas que, a mi si me hubiesen gustado hacer en ese tiempo que nos perdimos en el hospital.

La recepción paso tranquila la verdad serena y sus padres se habían esforzado mucho para hacer la ceremonia, de ahí partimos a nuestra luna de miel al otro lado del mundo. La verdad se me hizo barata a conforme yo me esperaba, ir a recorrer varios países en América. Y después de los 2 largos meses que pasamos en ese continente a mi linda esposa se le hizo fácil agarrar e irnos a Europa por un mes; a mi no me hizo mucha gracia por el embarazo pero en fin lo disfrutamos mucho y mas cuando (que hasta la fecha aun hace) me agarraba desprevenido dándome una ducha.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme el mismo día de mi boda que iba a ser madre, tenia 2 meses de embarazo y yo ni por enterada, jaja creo que eso fue lo que me desconcertó mas ya que siendo una mujer y no darte cuenta que tu periodo se retraso es imperdonable pero claro yo que soy olvidadiza y torpe en ese sentido es pasable o no??. Bueno creo que algunos me dirían que si es imperdonable pero en fin ya ni modo eso paso. Después de la noticia llegamos un poco tarde a la recepción bueno creo que fue bastante tarde para las personas presente, la gran mayoría creía que nos habíamos escapado porque ya no aguantábamos estrenarnos como marido y mujer en la cama lo cual hubiese sido magnifico y satisfactorio, pero si lo hubiésemos hecho creo que nunca hubiésemos llegado a la recepción

Mis amigas me empezaron a preguntar por que llegamos tarde, pero lo único que me quedo decirles fue que se los contaría regresando de mi luna de miel. Creo que seria bastante tiempo, la razón?? Duraría tres meses, para recorrer América Latina se necesita bastante tiempo. Nos de la recepción fuimos a un hotel, para decepción de ambos solo pudimos dormir ya que llegamos muerto y ni para una ronda de pasión.  
Al día siguiente apenas si nos dio tiempo de darnos un baño rápido porque si lo hacíamos prolongado nos dejaba el avión.

Una vez en el aeropuerto nuestras familias fueron a despedirnos. Al ver al pequeño mamoru se me formaron pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos al ver que lo íbamos a dejar por bastante tiempo, pero en mis planes del tercer mes estaba que el nos acompañara o mas bien iba a mandar por el.

Subimos al avión, los boletos en primera clase la mejor.

Amor te confesé cual es una de mis fantasías??- me dijo al oído rompiendo el silencio entre ambos, ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que habíamos despegado claro esta.

No, pero creo que me estoy imaginando cual es jaja-dios este hombre salio de lo peor, creo la razón por la que murió gaby (bueno esta claro que la respeto ok), bueno lo de imaginármelo pues fue sencillo porque cundo dijo fantasía su vista se poso en el baño del maldito avión.

Entonces que me ayudas a cumplirla??- darien pronuncio esto con picardía, no lo podía creer yo cautivada, enamorada y casada con un hombre ¿pervertido?, pero en fin ya sabia que en un momento dado con este dios iba sucumbir cumpliendo todo lo que el me pidiera.

Mmmm no creo darien- dije con un tono de preocupación pero me sorprendí cuando me respondió k me ayudo a decidir que lo haría sin chistar

Pues bueno si tu no lo haces princesa puedo pedírselo a aquella chica, me ha estado viendo desde hace rato te parece??- que? que? que?, no eso no lo permitiría jamás.

Eso nunca Darien Chiba!!, ahora tu eres de mi propiedad!!, así tenga k hacer cosas extrañas lo haré o si no me dejo de llamar Serena Tsukino- si tenia que ponerle el limite a mi marido o si no lo perdía jajaja pero bueno la respuesta no le gusto del todo ya que cometí un pequeño error jijiji

Mm creo k te falto decir Chiba, pero me conformo con que me complazcas en todo- después de que dijo esto me agarro la barbilla y me planto un beso en los labios bastante apasionado que me quede sin aire. Se levanto y se dirijo al baño, al ver que no lo seguía me hizo una seña, gracias a dios ninguno de los pasajeros se dio cuenta de esa señales, me pare rápido y fui directo a el y antes de que nos viera alguien me jalo adentro del baño.

Ya dentro del baño me agarro de la cintura y me beso apasionadamente como si fuese la última vez, yo entrelace mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, inmediatamente me pego en una de las paredes de ese estrecho baño y se pego lo más que pudo a mí. Al hacer esto dios su erección era mas que notoria estaba hasta muy desesperado (yo me imagino que esas dos semanas sin tener nada de nada le afectaron al pobre de mi marido o ustedes que creen??) a la falta de oxigeno nos separamos para respirar bueno mas bien yo respiraba ya que este hombre es un ser insaciable, porque el seguía besando mi cuello, intentaba no gemir fuertemente ya que alguien nos podría escuchar. Sus manos recorrían mis piernas, la falda que traía era lo suficientemente corta para que no estorbara demasiado mientras acariciaba mis muslos, yo estaba contra la puerta, mis manos aun las tenia alrededor de su cuello, decidí que no era justo que el solo me diera masaje así que empecé a acariciar su espalda y bajando lentamente creo que se excitaba aun mas por como mi cuello era succionado con mas ímpetu, mientras que una de sus manos se elevo hasta la altura de mi pecho y no puede aguantar mas y solté un sonoro gemido, este hubiese durado mas si mi marido no me hubiese besado y juntado mas a mi dejándome sentir su miembro completamente erecto sobre mi vientre. Baje mi manos un poco mas hasta tocar su hermoso y bien formado trasero (bueno hasta la fecha lo sigue teniendo igualito que cuando lo conocí), lo apreté levemente y el dejo mi clavícula para poder ahogar su gemido en mis labios. Le di un masaje especial a su hermoso trasero por un rato. El por su parte metió una de sus manos por mi blusa, al sentir como masajeaba uno de mis pechos me volvió loca exigiendo sus labios para no gritar el nombre de mi marido y que nos descubriesen en ese preciso instante. Después de darle el extenso masaje en su trasero me dirigí hacia su miembro, lo acaricie, el se separo un poco de mi ya que no podía reprimir aquel gemido de placer que mis manos le proporcionaban y por consecuencia se mordió el labio y segundos después me beso, mientras su mano que aun atendía mi muslo empezó a deslizarse por mi entrepierna, sus mano empezó a acariciar por enzima de mi ropa interior, y poco a poco empezó a introducir su mano dentro de ella, empezó a masajearme, mis intentos por no gemir eran en vano así que para no hacerlo mordía levemente su cuello mientras el intensificaba su labor, por mi parte después de darle tanto placer, desabroche el pantalón y después su boxer, al notar esto, el me quito lo único que le impedía para ser uno conmigo. Deje de besarlo unos instantes, me penetro de una sola envestida, por la cual no pude reprimir un gemido sonoro que no duro más que unos instantes, ya que fue callado por uno de sus tantos besos. Continuo envistiéndome con fuerza, mis gemidos solo eran silenciados por sus besos, no podía mas y mordí su cuello sintiendo como el se derramaba completamente en mi; dios la mejor sensación que se puede en este mundo y mas de que después de dos semanas de abstinencias valieron la pena la espera. Después de que nos relajáramos un poco y pudiésemos recuperar la respiración salio de mi con una sonrisa en los labios y me beso tiernamente y me dijo cuanto me amaba. Salio primero el y vio que ninguno de los pasajeros se inmuto de lo que paso en ese maldito baño que bueno termino siendo una bendición para darien. Salí de ahí y me fui a mi lugar y después de unos minutos recargada en el pecho de mi marido me quede profundamente dormida no teniendo en cuenta que hora era o cuanto faltaba, lo único que rondaba mi cabeza era lo inmensamente feliz que estaba y que esa felicidad podría perdurar por muchos años mas lo cual hasta la fecha es.

La luna de miel la disfrutamos al máximo, por los días era salir a recorrer los distintos lugares turísticos que nos ofrecía el continente, y por las noches no me dejaba de hacer el amor por mas que le decía que estaba totalmente agotada. Hubo algunos días durante el primer mes de nuestra luna de miel que nuestra bebe me provocaba unas nauseas terribles, pero fuera de eso estuvo maravilloso.

Al tercer mes cuando le dije a darien que estaríamos un mes en Paris porque casi se infarta porque ya había estado mucho tiempo lejos de mamoru. Yo le dije que estaba bien regresaríamos a Japón, pero antes tenia que arreglar unas cosas en la casa que teníamos en Paris, cuando llegamos para mi suerte ya había llegado Mina y Yaten, quienes fueron los encargados de Mamoru durante dos meses. Cuando llegamos al abrirme la puerta Mina me abrazo, pero al hacerlo solo se pudo separar de mi con una cara de sorpresa por sentir que mi vientre ya era un poco abultado por mi pequeña, cuando entramos a darien se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a mamoru viendo caricaturas y al vernos corrió y nos abrazo. Y pasamos nuestro ultimo mes con mamoru consintiéndolo y bueno cuando se entero que tendría un hermanito o hermanita se ilusiono y dios era lo mas tierno conmigo.

Cuando regresamos fue sorpresa para todos bueno menos para Mina y yaten, pero fue hermoso cuando nos felicitaron jaja.

* * *

BUENO CHICAS CHICOS AQUÍ DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAP DE ESTE FIC DE MI SENSEI ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO JEJE BUENO BESOS Y ESPERO K LES GUSTE AH POR CIERTO DEJEN REVIEWS POR K HOY ES MI CUMPLE JEJE NO CIERTO BUENO DE K HOY ES MI CUMPLE NO HAY DUDA PERO DEJEN REVIEW PLESE BUENO MAMO YA K ESTA CON MUA HOY VA A CONTESTAR REVIEWS JEJE.

Bueno aquí mamo al habla y pues aquí les contestare reviews se que bueno mi princesa me ha hecho sufrir en el otro fic pero no se preocupen que ya pronto sabrán que me pasara junto con sere y mis vástagos jajaja bueno ya respondo jeje

**Maritza-** pues see soy todo un amor pero este mes he estado con mi princesa usakitopau jeje y me ha tratado de mil maravillas dios no quiero irme jeje bueno esperamos que te guste este chap sabemos que es corto pero estamos sobre tiempo ya que tal vez en un rato actualice su otro fic y bueno ya te dejo sigo contestando jeje bye besotes.

**Oranjitenshi-** mi jen hermosa dios no sabes que trato me da mi princesita pau y es el mejor jeje dios espero que no me aferre xk si no ya estuvo que no me regreso a ningún país jeje bueno espero que este cap te haya gustado y mas la parte donde me llevo a sere al baño jeje bueno ya te dejo besos.

**Lu-** cuañada bueno aquí ando jeje respondiéndote, no sabes como te agradezco que ayudes a mi bb a ser mejor en todo besotes y espero si te haya gustado jeje.

**Sandra**- bueno pues aquí respondiendo gracia por tus reviews animas mucho a mi princesa jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado el chap deja lindo review besos

**Neo reina – sailor moon-** ahora si mi usa pudo poner tu nik bien jeje bueno espero que si te haya gustado y pues lo de gaby see pero ahora que ya me tiene pues ya por mi va a hacer que despierte mi gran amor sere pero aun no se bien que mas sigue eso si ya leí el epilogo ultimo chap esta divino bueno me voy porque si no me dejan fuera de la cama.

**Gabriela (sensei de mi princesa)-** mi ex esposa jeje bueno mas bien mi linda amante aunque también viborita claro que te mato yo soy algo insaciable, y mas si se trata de mis mujeres adoradas (SERE, GABY Y USAKITOPAU)bueno gaby espero te haya gustado besotes Lugo hablamos te queremos mucho y dejas dos reviews jeje

**Serenity Chiba**- sobrina de mi usakito espero te haya gustado jeje bueno mi niña bueno no tan niña se esforzo mucho besos y disfruta el chap bueo te dejo besotes.

**Isis Janet**- _hola aquí de nuevo usakito, estoy apenada con vos ya que no he podido leer tus fics dios voy atrasada espero ponerme al corriente pronto y me alegro k te haya gustado mucho bueno me voy besotes y espero dejes review jeje besos bye bye_

**Pss**- perdon por no actualizar pronto pero es k mi niña ha tenido escuela y pues es muy pesado pero dice k ya para el proximo chap es el ultimo bueno espero ver tu review besos

**KIRA MOON XKARLATA**- me alegro que te haya gustado jeje bueno esperemos sigas leyendo proximo chap final esperemos que te guste besos bye bye

**ARIAS SERENA**- gracias por el review esperamos que te siga gustando besos bye bye


End file.
